Guardian Angel
by minachandler
Summary: Set during 1x19 of The Flash. Laurel pauses in her vigilante training with Nyssa to meet her newest friend, Cisco Ramon, with whom she ends up taking a photo with.


The mugger the Black Canary is chasing in Pennytown finally concedes to Laurel's well-placed punch, which hits him squarely on the jaw. While holstering her baton, Laurel lands another kick into his side for good measure before picking up the purse he stole that has fallen to the ground. It's as she examines the contents, checking the valuables are still there, that Nyssa ziplines down from above, landing with catlike elegance beside Laurel.

"Well done," Nyssa says, and Laurel grins, recognising the grudging approval in her trainer's tone.

"Thank you. I'll call this in, then, and after that –"

"We shall continue with your training," Nyssa says, but Laurel shakes her head.

"Not yet. I've got to meet someone first."

Nyssa raises her eyebrows. "And are you going to meet this _someone_ in your current attire?"

"Yep," Laurel replies, not even skipping a beat. Then, at Nyssa's frown, she adds in explanation, "He already knows who I am."

"And how does he know that?"

"Usually I'm the one asking too many questions," Laurel quips, and Nyssa unexpectedly smiles. Encouraged, Laurel reaches out, tugging at Nyssa's sleeve. "Come on. I'll explain on the way."

Minutes later, they're in a quiet alleyway, waiting. The second there's the slightest sound of movement from behind them, Nyssa whips out an arrow from her quiver and aims her bow at the newcomer.

Cisco Ramon immediately holds his hands up, looking so mortified that for a moment Laurel is tempted to laugh. She holds it in, though, instead gently pulling at Nyssa's arm. Surprisingly Nyssa lets her, and it's with less reluctance than Laurel expects that Nyssa returns her arrow to her quiver.

"Hey, Cisco," Laurel says warmly. Cisco stays at a distance, however, and this time Laurel does laugh. "Hey, it's okay. This is my friend, Nyssa. Nyssa, meet Cisco Ramon."

"God, I thought Oliver was scary..." Cisco says under his breath, but he doesn't say it quietly enough; both women hear and Laurel is surprised to see Nyssa smile.

"I take that as a compliment of the highest order," Nyssa declares, and after a moment's consideration, she extends her hand to Cisco. He only hesitates for a second before stepping forward and taking it.

"Glad to hear it," Cisco replies, though he still looks a bit nervous to Laurel.

"I was just telling Nyssa how you work with the Flash," Laurel explains.

"We refer to him as al-Ra'd. The thunder."

"Nice," Cisco says, visibly relaxing a little. But then he pauses. "Who's 'we'?"

"Never you mind," Laurel says quickly, flashing Nyssa a quick look. "So, Cisco. Why did you need to see me?"

Cisco blinks a few times in confusion, and then he smiles nervously at Laurel. "I... uh, had an idea for your sonic device. I was thinking – it could be something you wear around your neck. Like – a choker. In case you have your hands full, you know, punching people or whatever."

"So you need measurements," Nyssa surmises. Cisco jumps a little at Nyssa's interjection, but then he nods.

"Should only take a minute."

Laurel nods. "Sure."

Nyssa steps aside, and both she and Laurel watch as he takes out a tape measure from his pocket. He had a bit of difficulty getting it around her neck, though, and Laurel makes it easier for him, lifting her wig and her hair so it's no longer in the way.

"So, I have a question," Cisco says, and his tone is more conversational now as he squints closely at the tape measure.

"Shoot."

"How seriously do you take the whole secret identity thing?"

"I... why do you ask?" Laurel says, narrowing her eyes. Cisco just gives her this sheepish grin, though, as he rolls up the tape measure and puts it back in his pocket before taking out his phone so he can note down the measurements.

"All done," he says.

"To answer your question... I do take the secret identity thing seriously. I'm an assistant district attorney and I technically break the law most nights."

"Not to mention she consorts regularly with an assassin on seven no-fly lists," Nyssa adds helpfully. Laurel shakes her head, smiling good-naturedly and waving away the look on Cisco's face.

"Why did you want to know, anyway?" Laurel asks again.

Cisco's gaze is suddenly fixed on his shoes. "I... uh, I was wondering if I could get a picture with you. But I mean – if that compromises the whole secret identity thing, then –"

And when she glances over at Nyssa, Laurel can't help the smile spreading on her lips. Of all things, this is not what she expected to hear. Nyssa shakes her head, half-exasperated, half-amused, and then Laurel turns back to Cisco, considering.

"Make it quick," she says after a moment. The way Cisco's eyes light up at her words warms her heart in a way she definitely doesn't expect. "Nyssa can take it, if you want."

"Do we really have time for this?" Nyssa says, but it's clear her objections are half-hearted from the smirk edging its way across her face. She holds out her hand for Cisco's phone, sighing, and Laurel puts her arm around Cisco's shoulders. It's easy to smile when it's clear Nyssa is holding back a laugh of her own, and when she hands the phone back to Cisco, he looks up at Nyssa and thanks her with a grin worthy of a Cheshire cat.

"You're welcome," Nyssa replies. Laurel meets her eyes and nods. "In the meantime, Laurel and I must return to our nighttime pastime of... as you say... beating up criminals."

"I'll leave you two to it, then," Cisco says cheerfully. With a final smile, he turns on his heel and heads towards the opening of the alley where it meets the main street. But then he stops, as if remembering something, and turns around with that same sheepish smile on his face. Nyssa folds her arms, shaking her head once more, but Laurel makes her way up the alley towards him, until she's at Cisco's side again.

"What is it, Cisco?" Laurel asks.

"Uh… if it's not too much to ask –"

"Cisco, you're doing me a favour," Laurel interrupts firmly. "A big one. Trust me. It's never too much to ask me to try returning it. That and – it's nice to feel like I actually make a difference for once."

But at this, Cisco looks confused for a moment. "Wait… you're telling me Starling City doesn't thank its prettiest guardian angel?"

And even though it's a dark and not particularly warm night, Laurel nevertheless feels her cheeks colouring a little as her heart soars. She smiles, wanting to say _thank you_ , but she can't quite formulate the words with her mouth. Eventually, she says, "I mean – not exactly. The sonic device I showed you – it was my sister's. She was the Canary. And she died last year."

"I'm sorry," Cisco says softly.

Laurel sighs. "So am I. I think it's obvious to the criminals on the streets, now, that I'm not her."

"You're still just as badass, though," Cisco tells her. "And… for what it's worth, Team Arrow is lucky to have a hero like you."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Laurel replies warmly. Cisco smiles back, and at Nyssa clearing her throat from behind them, Laurel says quickly, "Anyway… you wanted to ask for a favour."

"If I send you the photo, could you print me a copy? Only, I've got to do some police business while I'm here and I'm not sure I'll have the time tomorrow."

Laurel puts her hand on Cisco's shoulder and tells him mock-seriously, "As long as you send it securely."

Cisco nods eagerly. "Done."

"Thanks, Cisco," Laurel says, patting his shoulder. She watches him leave, and as she does so, she senses Nyssa behind her. Laurel whips around, baton already in hand, and after a moment Nyssa takes a step back, nodding in approval.

"It is good to see your instincts improving."

Laurel reaches out, squeezes Nyssa's arm. "I had a good teacher. Now –" she replaces her baton in its holster around her thigh – "let's go beat up some criminals."


End file.
